Gone Camping
by italiansizzle
Summary: When America, Italy, Germany, Russia, Spain, Romano, and Prussia go on a camping trip it ends up to be a disaster when they can't find there way back to the trailer.America, even though he is saying he will "save them" is no help when he is just looking at a map of america. Germany is trying to settle down Italy, Russia is nowhere to be found, what will happen! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

~ "This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy and understand if there are any mistakes or confusing parts." _Romano walks in_- "You don't even own Hetalia so why bother with this crap idiota." Me- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! Uuugh! I know I don't own anything but I wanted to try it out. And speaking of trying things out, why don't you try out LEAVING!" Romano- "Fine I'll just go hang out with Italy or something. I don't need you!" _Romano slams door - _Me- "okay well since he is gone I'm going start writing again so…. Enjoy!"

Pairings- Italy x Germany - Romano x Prussia - England x America

Gone Camping

Chapter One

_Once again at another hectic world meeting- _"Okay dudes! So since this meeting seems to be getting nowhere, I was wondering…" suddenly, out of all the noisy nations, everything stopped as they all , even a pissed Germany, wondered what the hell America was blabbing on about this time. "What is it America?" England said, confused a bit "well… I'm going camping but… with nobody else, so I was wondering if anybody wanted to come with me!" America said in his heroic voice "why, did you want to come with me? Oh please come with me England! I'll be so lonely without you! I need a camping partner!" America cried out to England. England, looking extremely confused and a bit angry was about to speak when all of the sudden "Ve, I'll go with you America! It sounds so fun! As long as there are no scary animals! And can I bring my survival kit?! It's got all the things you need to survive a day in the wilderness! There's first aid, and water, and pasta, and a flag in case something attacks, and pasta, and…" As Italy ranted on about whatever the hell he was talking about Germany spawned a very worried look on his face. _I'm not sure how well Italy will do in the wilderness… with America too. I think maybe I should- _Then he suddenly felt tugging on his arm "But I can't go unless Germany comes with us!" Italy said while tugging on Germany's sleeve as if trying to pull him towards the situation. "Well… um… I mean if it's for Italy, I guess I will have to keep an eye on him…" Germany said kind of annoyed about all of the ranting. "Yes, I see. It seems I can't miss this opportunity so, I will come with. Sounds fun, jah?" everyone looked over at Russia, but nobody as scared as America knowing he was spending the night, in the woods, with Russia. The shivers disappeared from the nations when America spoke up "um, so I guess I wasn't expecting this… so we have Italy, Germany, and Russia. But…" America looked over at England "Don't you want to come with? " "No I certainly do not want to come out into the dirty wilderness with Russia and you! I have plans this week anyways!" England stormed out of the room in a big, angry blur, his fists waving in the air in rhythm with his loud stomps. "Dude, what the heck was that about? I haven't seen him this angry since that one night I accidently-" "Vat is enough America. Save it for the campfire." Germany said much ready to leave. "Alright guys lets wrap this up. We didn't talk any strategy but I found three new camping buddies so-" "don't call me vat." Germany said under his breath "you all are dismissed. See ya!" America said in a loud, heroic voice.

"Come on Germany I want to get to bed I'm tired!" Italy wined as he jumped out of Germany's car and ran to the front door. "I know, I know. Me too Italy. I have to feed the dogs first." Germany walked up to the front door and slid in front of Italy to unlock the door. When they stepped inside Italy ran to the bedroom to get undressed and Germany went to the kitchen to feed the dogs. Germany set down the bowl, let the dogs out of the backyard, and walked over to the bedroom. He was about to enter the bedroom and hop into bed when he heard Italy talking. _Is he going mad? Why is he talking in there_? _What is he saying? _Germany walked up to the door and cautiously put his ear up to the wood separating them. "I didn't see you there." Germany heard Italy say. Then he heard a different voice, yet very familiar. "Ya, my awesomeness needed to crash at Germany's place tonight. After all, you're not the only one that lives with Germany you know. And put some clothes on Ita-cakes. I didn't need to know you were like, well, that, with my brother." _Prussia. _Germany burst open the door to find Italy putting his underwear on and Prussia walking towards the bathroom connected to Germany's bedroom. "Why don't you stay in the basement tonight Prussia." Germany said, not directly in his direction. "Okay. You have my permission to let me sleep in your basement. Have fun." Then Prussia walked out of the bathroom and out of the room, his shirt off, hanging over his left shoulder. _Have fun_ The words rang in Germany's mind as he got ready for bed.

"America never even told us when we were going camping. I wonder when it is…" Italy said lying beside Germany, practically whispering. "I guess I can call him in the morning. We should get some sleep." Germany said, turning on his side to look into Italy's eyes. "You are coming with us, right Germany?" Italy said in a sleepy, yet sweet voice. "Of course I am. I can't just put you in the hands of America and Russia and expect everything to turn out okay. And maybe, it will be fun. But only because you are there." Germany closed his eyes, exhausted from the hard day of work. "Germany, can we….." Italy began to shyly ask with blushes on his cheeks. "You do understand that Prussia is downstairs, and most likely still awake." Germany said, a little surprised at Italy's offer. "Oh… I thought it could just be you and me though." Italy said to Germany's surprise "oh Italy. You are so hopeless sometimes. Vat is not what I meant at all. Just get some rest. Goodnight" Then Germany bent over with his elbow on the bed beside Italy and kissed him on the forehead. "Ti amo" Italy said before drifting off into a deep sleep. "Ich leibe dich, Italy" whispered Germany, before him too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Camping

Chapter Two

"Italy? Are you going to wake up?" Germany kneeled at the side of the bed with an apron on from making breakfast. Italy was still fast asleep in his cute, cat like position breathing in and out slowly with a cute smile on his face. "There's no more pasta left Italy" Germany said with a light smile. At that Italy woke up immediately "No more pasta! Oh no Germany! We have to get more! We can never run out of pasta!" Italy yelled with tears in his eyes. Germany sat beside Italy and said softly "I was only kidding. I made you breakfast." Italy immediately turned into his cheery self. "You did! You're so nice! Grazie!" Italy said, leaping into Germany's arms and gave him a warming hug.

Italy was sitting at the table as Germany gathered there breakfast. "Hey guys, is it time to eat already? Well good, I'm starving!" Prussia said walking up the stairs with his shirt off. "Good morning Prussia!" Italy said with a smile. "Mornin' Ita-cakes. So what are we having for breakfast?" Prussia said sitting across the table from Italy. "We are having eggs and sausage. It's good enough for my try." Germany brought two plates to the table and set them down in front of Italy and Prussia then went back for his.

"So I called America this morning and he said we were going camping tomorrow." Germany told Italy while eating his sausage. "Camping? Why didn't anyone invite the most awesome camper there is?" Prussia looked at Germany confused and upset while Italy just played with his food. "Well you weren't at the world meeting while we discussed the matter… I hope." Said Germany. "Well I'm coming with you so count me in!" Prussia said in a loud voice. "I'm done with my food Germany. I will take your dishes." Italy insisted while grabbing his own plate from the table. "Oh no Italy that's fine. Go paint, I have nothing to do, I will wash up." Germany insisted as Prussia just walked back downstairs abandoning his plate. Germany grabbed Prussia's plate and stacked in on top of his, then carried it to the sink, where Italy stood preparing the water.

"Why don't we just do them together?" Italy asked staring up at Germany with sparkling eyes. Germany set the plates down on to the counter, still looking into Italy's eyes. Then suddenly Germany started to blush and looked away embarrassed. "We can do the dishes together!" Italy said and went off doing the dishes with Germany.

"Hey Romano. What ya doing?" Prussia spoke into his phone "Nothing much. Just sitting at home bored as fuck." Romano said in a bored tone "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come camping with me and some others tomorrow. It'll be fun." Prussia asked "Who's going?" asked Romano "Germany, Italy and America I think." Said Prussia. "At least that's who I know is going so far." "Oh, that potato-eating bastard is coming with Feli. I'm going… with you okay?" Romano said "Okay. Hey Roma… can I come over for a bit. It's boring over here." Prussia whined trying to get Romano to agree "Ya sure, fuck it. I'm really bored too. When are you coming?" Romano questioned. "Right now. I'll be there in a couple of hours. See ya soon Roma." Prussia said. "See Ya." Romano ended, and then hung up.

Prussia walked up the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Germany at the table filing paper work and Italy close beside him painting a new masterpiece. "I'm going somewhere. Bye" he yelled before walking out the door with his keys.

Prussia pulled into Romano's driveway and hoped out of the car excited to finally be there. He ran up the few steps and knocked on the door… but nobody answered. Then he rang the door bell a few times. _Surely this will annoy him enough to answer the door. I wonder what he is doing… _nobody answers that time ether. Prussia stepped off of the front porch down onto the garden, careful not to step on anything or else he will definitely piss off Romano. He carefully snuck over to the front window and tried to looks through, but the curtains were down. Though, he still could make out two figures behind the curtain. _What the hell Romano?! Who is that? I think he might be in danger. I will have to sneak in through the back. _Prussia walked back onto the front porch and made his way around to the back of the house. He reached the back door and tried to open it but it was locked _The one time he locks his doors and it's NOW! _ Then Prussia hears something faint through the door. It sounded like Romano yelling. He would recognize Romano's yelling, after all. "All right, you asked for it. God, your going to be so pissed at me." Then Prussia took a few steps back and to the right until he was standing far in front of one of the windows. He took a couple of step back then charged full force into the window. BAM! Glass shattered everywhere upon Romano's living room as Prussia was on all fours staring up at Spain and Romano standing in the living room. Spain was tightly holding Romano by the arm and Romano looked pissed off but that is probably because Prussia just broke through his window! Prussia put his head down waiting for a shower of curses from Romano but to his surprise Romano said

"Good. You're here. Get him off of me… now!" Prussia stood up and steadied himself. Then he approached Spain, who was already moving out. "You should get out before something serious happens." Prussia said to Spain. Spain backed away without saying a word, and then walked out the now unlocked front door. "God damn it Prussia look at this mess!" exclaimed Romano "I will clean it up, I promise." Prussia said calmly. "I didn't think Spain was one to back down so easily. What was going on?" Prussia asked while picking up shards of glass from the floor. "I don't want to talk about it now!" said Romano. Then Romano noticed a spot on the floor…. With a small pool of blood on it. "You're bleeding." Romano said to Prussia, still working, and dripping blood from his right hand. "I will be okay. I have to clean up the mess I have made." Said Prussia, in a soft voice. Romano loved this voice…


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Camping

Chapter Three

"Ouch…. Aw god, that hurts Romano!" Prussia yelled. "Well sorry but I have to get the glass out so your hand doesn't fucking fall off!" Romano yelled while taking pieces of glass out of Prussia's open wound. They were sitting on Romano's bed on top of an old blanket. Romano was carefully picking pieces of glass out of Prussia's hand with a pair of tweezers. "So why did you decide to brake through my fucking window instead of pick a lock or something? You should have known this was going to happen." Romano said in a low, soft voice while putting ointment on the wound. "It was the only way to get in. besides, you should call England for picking a lock because I suck at that stu- ow!..."

"Oh shut up we are almost done. It's your fucking fault I have to clean up this mess!" Romano yelled, directed at Prussia's hand. When Romano was finished wrapping a bandage around Prussia's injured hand, he stood up and stared at Prussia in an expecting way. Prussia stood up and said "Ah yes. I will go clean up the mess." Prussia walked out of the room and was about to enter the living room when, "Thank you, Ti amo." Romano whispered into Prussia's ear. Prussia stopped walking and stood there while he watched Romano walk away into then bathroom to put away the first aid. Then a big red blush appeared on his cheeks. He turned away, embarrassed and started cleaning up his mess, but a little more careful this time.

"Come on England we have to hurry! We have so much to do!" yelled America, dragging England by the hand to his car. "Just were do you think you are taking me!" England yelled before practically getting forced into the front seat. "Get in and I will take you!" America yelled hopping into the driver seat. "Take me where! I have no time for you to drag me around town! I have plans you fool!" England said while America pulled out into the street. "Hey do you think we can stop by McDonalds on the way there?" America asked, knowing England didn't even have a choice. "I refuse to eat your greasy fast food!" England stated. America looked over at a furious England. "Dude I know I upset you sometimes but, your temper is going way up these few days. What's up?" America said in a more calming voice. England sighed, letting out his anger and frustration. He was too tired from the temper he has held these few days. "I just… well…" now England was starting to grow a small blush but looked a bit sad. " America when was the last time… you and I spent some time alone." England said in a much quieter voice. "Dude that's what we are doing right now!" America said trying to cheer England up. "Can't you see that maybe I am not enjoying this trip! I want to do something that I think is fun… not just you America." England said looking down.

"I guess I never thought of that…." America said with a lot of gilt. "So what do you want to do then?" "I just wanted to be with you at your house… alone." America suddenly perked up and said in a loud, excited voice "Now that's what I'm talking about Iggy! Let's get this party started!" then suddenly with a loud screech he made a U turn on the road and headed back home. "What exactly are you talking about America?" England yelled as he held on to the seat for dear life. "Oh, it's nothing really….. I just have a plan."

America practically dragged England into the house and ran into the living room. England, still a bit stirred up. Walked into the living room where America awaited. Then America grabbed England by the hand and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. America threw England onto the bed and stood there for a few seconds before he practically jumped on top of England, knocking the air out of him. "America! That hurt you fool! Bloody hell, what are you-" and that is all you could hear before

America… well… ya.

"Ve, what time is it? Italy asked walking up to Germany with a canvas in his hands. Germany looked down at his watch. "About 9:30. We will have to wake up early if we want to make it to America's camp site in time." Germany said and walked into the bedroom exhausted. He got into bed, closely following after Italy got into bed. "I am very tired Germany… goodnight." "Goodnight Italy" Germany whispered.

"Rise and shine loser!" Italy instantly woke up surprised to find his brother Romano and Prussia at the foot of the bed. "What? Where are we going?" Italy said confused and tired. It was only 6:00 in the morning. "Were going camping now get up!" he heard a voice from the other room say. "Who is that?" Italy asked. "Spain decided to infiltrate our camping trip so I guess we have to take his ass with us!" Romano yelled mostly at Spain than Italy. "Oh ok. I will get ready. Were is Germany?" Italy asked. "He is packing the car with camping stuff or whatever. Just be ready in five minutes." Prussia said than walked out of the room with Romano.

"Are you sure we can all fit in Germany's car?" Italy asked while they all got in. "sure we can. Five people, six seats." Spain said cheerfully. Germany was driving, Italy sat in the passenger seat, Prussia and Romano sat on the pair of seats behind them and Spain, sadly, sat alone in the back behind Romano, trying to play with Romano's hair. The whole ride there Romano would swat at Spain's hand, Italy would blabber on about how he is going to have fun, or how he would love to go swimming, and Prussia was just, surprisingly, sleeping through the whole trip.

Once they finally arrived they were in a huge forest with a lake and a camping section. The people who had arrived were America, Russia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Prussia, and Romano. "Okay dudes so it looks like everyone is here! I will lead the way to the camp site! Everyone hop into my trailer and away we go!" America yelled in his loud, heroic voice. Then they headed off into the vast wilderness to where they were going to camp out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone Camping

Chapter four

"Okay guys! Um… we had to park the trailer a little farther away than expected but I'm sure we will make it so… let's get moving!" America announced. Then all seven of the nations stepped off of the trailer steps and walked out about five feet. Then America said "okay I guess we will hike this way to get to the camp in at least ten minutes." America pointed in the direction of one of the trails leading to the campsite. All of the nations prepared to hike by putting there bags over there shoulders and walking the direction of the trail. "Follow me guys!" America said while he ran in front of the crowd of nations. Italy immediately walked right up to Germany and stayed at his side. After only five minutes of hiking most of the nations were tired. "Germany when are we getting there I'm tired!" Italy wined looking up at a now sweaty Germany. "I know Italy just keep going. I trained you better than this." Germany said, not at all tired. Then soon upon the trail a drastic change occurred. The seven nations were no longer hiking on a trail. They were trekking through soon to be dense forest. "Um… America I'm not sure if we are on the right trail!" Prussia said, tired. "No, I know were we are going dude. See its right up here!" America said I a proud voice. All the nations looked up to astonishingly find a huge lake and a campfire pit in front of them. "SWIMMING!" Italy yelled excited to finally be there. "Fuck ya! this is amazing! Come on Prussia!" Romano yelled. Then Romano grabbed Prussia's hand and ran towards the camp site. "Wait for me!" Spain yelled, running towards Prussia and Romano. "Okay guys um, you all can set up your tents and just chill out for today. I wanted to go swimming later so be prepared for that." America yelled then set off to camp site with the rest of the nations.

"I am going to camp out beside you America. That is okay, jah?" Russia said to America as they set up there tents. "Ya dude, he he, um you can go wherever." America said in a scared voice.

"Hey Italy. I brought a tent for us if you don't mind. It's pretty big." Germany said to Italy who was playing with a stray cat. "That sounds great! Hey Germany can kitty stay with us too?! Please!" Germany looked at Italy playing with the cat. _Oh Italy. It's almost as if you were a cat. _"Germany?" Italy said staring into Germany's eyes. It took a couple of seconds to register in Germany's mind that he had stopped everything and was just staring at Italy. "Oh, um, of course. Whatever you want to do with the cat is fine." Germany said, a little embarrassed. He continued preparing there whopping huge tent and when he was done Italy said "Ve, Germany that tent is humongous! We have more than enough room for kitty!" "Yes we do Italy." Germany said with a chuckle. "Now let's get our stuff inside the tent, shall we?" Germany said to Italy. Italy dragged his bag into the tent and then went back for his beloved kitty.

"There is no way in hell I approve of them sleeping in that tent together. Italy will be all over Germany like the scaredy-cat he always is. And I bet Germany will enjoy it too!" Romano hissed to himself. "Don't worry Roma. We have a tent to ourselves too. You don't need to worry about Italy tonight." Prussia said quietly.

Romano and Prussia both entered the tent and set there stuff down. "So… what do you want to do?" Prussia asked as he laid down on his back and crossed his arms over his head. "I don't even care anymore." Romano said. _Why did I even bother coming on this trip. Oh ya… first of all I needed to keep an eye on Germany and second of all I wanted to spend time with Prussia. And I need to watch Prussia with his hand and all… _"Hey Prussia… is your hand feeling okay?" Romano asked looking at the bandage still on Prussia's hand from yesterday. "I think it is about time you change your bandage Prussia." Romano said in a worried tone. "I will go get first aid stuff okay Romano? Just stay here." Prussia said while exiting the tent. Prussia walked over to Germany's tent and entered with no warning. He found Italy cuddling Germany's arm while Germany just lay there staring strait up at nothing. Both of them jumped up as soon as they saw Prussia but it was too late anyways. "Hey guys stop flirting and find me a first aid kit." Prussia said as if he was used to this sort of stuff. Both Italy and Germany blushed at Prussia's words. "Did somebody get hurt? What happened?!" Germany said loudly. "Don't get your panties is a bunch. If you would not pay so much attention to Ita-cakes over there you might actually figure out that my hand needs some attention so where's the first aid!" Prussia was practically yelling now, and to Germany's surprise he found Prussia's hand wrapped in a bandage that is now starting to show blood. "I...I... didn't notice. I am so sorry Prussia!" Germany exclaimed then immediately started burying through his bag until he came out with ointment and a role of bandaging. Germany quickly grabbed Prussia's hand and started to unravel the old bandage. He took of the bandage and examined Prussia's cuts. There was a big cut down the middle, a fairly big one diagonal from it, and a bunch of smaller cuts. "It doesn't look infected at all which is good. You did a good job taking care of it Prussia. Now how did this happen?" Germany asked in an expectant voice. Prussia looked hesitant as he was ready to speak the truth but instead a voice from behind him, at the opening of the tent, yelled "Get your hands off of him you potato-eating bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gone Camping

Chapter Five

"I could have handled it myself! You didn't need to go running to that potato bastard like Feli always does!" Romano yelled while aiding Prussia's hand; now back in his own tent. "I-I'm sorry, Roma." Prussia whispered. "There! I'm done! Am I not a good enough care taker for anybody! Nobody relies on me…. I hate it!" Romano put Prussia's hand down and stormed out of the tent. "Roma wait!" Prussia yelled, into nothing but an empty tent. Prussia sat for a while, holding his injured hand. Then he looked down, as tears formed in his eyes. "Is that how you feel about me… going to Germany… and… your brother? Oh Roma." Prussia whispered to himself. Then all of the sudden something snapped, inside of Prussia. Prussia jumped up and ran out of the tent.

"Romano I am so sorry I didn't kno-….. Romano?" Prussia looked left and right, all around the tents, by the lake, but he found no sign of Romano. "Romano!" Prussia screamed then fell onto his knees, and sat, thinking, for a while.

"Get up idiota." Prussia looked up into the bright summer sun at a figure standing below it. Romano, his hand stretched out offering to help him up. "Get up!" Prussia stood up, declining Romano's offer and grabbed his hand instead. "I'm going swimming." Prussia said, looking over at America, Italy, and Germany already having fun in the lake. Then Prussia dragged Romano into the tent and looked at Romano's surprised face. "You're coming with me." Prussia said in a stern yet sweet voice.

Once again finally, everyone was happy again. America was showing off his diving skills, Italy was playing Marco-polo with Germany, Prussia and Romano were moping around in the water talking about there day tomorrow, and Russia is sitting on the shore imagining how easily he can demolish the nations in front of him and the many strategies to do so, and Spain is…. hey…. where's Spain?

"I wonder if he even notices me." Spain said to himself while trekking through the woods surrounding the campsite. "And I wonder what they are doing right now. Why can't Romano just see that I want him too!" then all of the sudden he saw the same stray kitty that Italy was playing with. "I don't think Italy will be very excited to see you tried to escape, now will he little kitty?" Spain said to the cute little kitty. "Meow" "Aaaaw you are so cute!" Spain walked up to the cat and picked it up. The cat started purring and rubbing against Spain's cheek. "Let's get you back to the tent were Italy can keep an eye on you." Spain said smiling down on the kitty as he petted him.

Italy and Germany made there way back to the tent as they were done swimming for the day. After all, it was getting to be dark outside soon. "Hey Italy..." Germany said as he looked around the tent, putting his clothes. "Italy, were did your cat go?" Italy perked up and suddenly started looking in every direction there was in the huge tent. "Kitty? Were are you Kitty?" Italy chirped as he walked outside to look for his beloved cat. _I wonder why Italy has such an admiration for cats. He seems to keep it as a pet when he find's one of Greece's many lost cats… _then Germany chuckled thinking about how cute Italy was when he played with his cat friends. Germany didn't mind when Italy went off into his own cute little world and played with everything he could. Germany just thinks of him as a child sometimes, and Germany doesn't mind children at all… but not in a France kind of way. "Germany!" Italy yelled running towards the tent. Suddenly Germany immediately snapped out of his day dreaming. Germany knew that Italy was yelling in fear. Germany opened the tent to go look for Italy but only took a few steps when Italy suddenly ran strait into Germany's chest in a tackle and sent both of them flying back into the tent. Italy wouldn't let go of Germany no matter how hard Germany tried to calm him down. "Italy what's wrong!" Germany finally yelled. Italy released Germany, but only a little bit and looked down at his own legs. "S-something is on me and it h-hurts!" Germany pushed Italy off of him, but not too hard and looked at Italy's leg. Then Germany grew a smile on his face and grabbed Italy's leg. Then he, not very gently, plucked a leach off of the side of Italy's leg. "Ouch Doitsu! That hurt!" Italy yelled then buried his face into Germany's chest. "Well, it's gone. Isn't it Italy." Germany said looking down at Italy in his arms. Italy didn't reply, instead he just squeezed Germany tighter than before. They sat like this for ten minutes, both of them tired, until Germany slid down and laid on top of a blanket on the floor of the tent, still holding Italy, and fell asleep.

All of the nations were inside of there tents, even Spain who had laid his tent beside Romano and Prussia's tent. Spain decided to spend the night with the stray cat because he didn't think to disturb Italy and Germany's privacy. Romano lay peacefully sleeping while Prussia slept with his arm outstretched underneath Romano's neck, his hand lay upon Romano's chest. They were all asleep before it had even become pitch black in the summer night sky, except for America who had stayed up reading magazines. They were all ready for tomorrow, and for some of them tomorrow would be extremely hectic, a day to remember.

"Guys!" America had burst into Germany and Italy's tent and didn't care that they were cuddling, much more scared than surprised. Germany and Italy both sat up immediately as they did with Prussia, and blushed that America had seem them cuddling. Though Italy was a bit drowsier than Germany they were both now wide awake. "America it is really late and I don't care what happened in your comic so go to bed!" Germany said whispering loudly, trying not to wake up the others. "No, this is serious dude!" America said in a frightened voice. "What is it America?" Germany questioned. "D-dude… where's Russia?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gone Camping

Chapter Six

"America go back to bed, he is probably just getting some fresh air or something!" Germany said. "No dude this is serious!" America yelled. "What harm can he really do? I mean, to me at least." Germany said, speaking louder now. Italy was sitting on the floor watching as the commotion went on. "Exactly! He can't do anything to you, at least not without a fight. But what about me!" America whaled. "America if you do not go back to your tent I will have to-" "okay fine! But if you don't see me in the morning I am blaming this all on you!" America yelled. "Why me?!" But before he could ask, America was already out of the tent and on his way to his own tent were he will sleep, knowing that there is a Russia on the loose.

"Wow, he must have been really tired sleeping past six." Germany heard a voice say as he drifted in that area between asleep and awake. "What?" He said before opening his eyes to the sight of four nations huddling around him. He immediately jumped up onto his knees and backed up until he hit the wall of the tent behind him. "Good! He's awake, I'm starving over here!" Prussia complained while walking out of the tent. "So what are we having for breakfast Doistu?" Italy said, kneeling down beside a very surprised Germany while the other nations walked out of the tent. "Um… I guess whatever I have in my backpack. I brought a package of sausages, if you don't mind." Germany said sitting against the back wall of the tent. "Ve! I'll start the fire!" Italy said excited. "Yes Italy, well, I think u might want to go get America to help you with that. You don't want to start a fire in the wrong spot." Germany said while rummaging thru his bag for the sausages. "Okay!" Italy chirped and flew right out of the tent over to America's tent to get much needed help.

All of the nations were sitting around the camp fire, roasting there sausages, Germany's idea of a campfire. Spain sat beside Romano on one of the logs circle around the fire pit, Prussia sat on the other side of Romano examining his healing hand, Italy sat beside Germany, who was trying to extinguish Italy's now flaming sausage, and America was sitting beside were Russia would be sitting, if they had any idea were he was.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering but, where is Russia?" Spain said, while finishing breakfast. "He just plain up disappeared last night! Isn't it scary?!" America said, almost shivering. "Well… that's not good. Where do you think he went?" Spain asked calmly. "So this doesn't even freak you out a little! Truthfully, I don't even want to know where he went!" America said, looking down at his barely eaten sausage. "Well I'm done." America said, throwing his sausage over his shoulder as he walked back to his tent. Germany watched as the sausage bounced in the grass, and then his direction went back to America, who was already back inside of his tent.

"Hey America…" Spain said standing outside of America's tent. "Can I come in?" Spain said, still standing outside of the tent. "Uh, ya dude. Come on in." America said. Spain walked into the tent where he found America eating a burger and reading one of his comics. "Don't tell anybody that I brought these with me." America said holding up the burger in his hand and then taking a bite. "I won't, I promise. So… I was wondering if you would know maybe what direction Russia headed or-" "Hey don't ask me! I try to keep as far away from him and his…. business." America replied taking a whopping bite out of his burger. "Oh, well if anybody is wondering I will be… on a walk." Spain said walking out of the tent, but in the opposite direction of his as he headed for the trail they came here in.

"Okay… so we came in this direction, so I should head back this way." Spain said looking in the direction he had referred to, clueless about what he was doing. "If I go this way, maybe I will find him on the way… or in the trailer. He has to be around here somewhere." Spain said to himself while wondering through the forest. After about five minutes of wondering through the woods Spain started sinking into realization that maybe he was lost. _Okay this is NOT good Spain. Okay… just calm down, I can call Romano right? _Spain took out his phone and was extremely happy to see he still had three bars on his phone. He went into his contacts list and pressed on Romano. "Come on Romano! Pick up please!" Spain said while holding the ringing phone up to his ear. "Come on!" Spain yelled in a panic. After waiting in hope, Spain's heart sunk when he heard this, "_Hey this is Lovino, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message or something… bye." _ "Oh come on Romano! I was relying on you…" Spain said in a disappointing manner. "Well maybe Russia is somewhere around here. I guess the only thing I can do is keep looking and wait."

Romano and Prussia had just come back from walking by the lake and walked into there warm tent. "Did you see those fish Roma? They were huge!" Prussia said while they settled in. as Prussia went on about catching fish and stuff Romano saw a little light flashing on his cell phone, located near his sleeping bag. "Just a second Prussia… I got a message." Romano said as he flipped his phone open. _**One missed call from: Antonio.**_

At the sight of that alert, Romano bursts out of the tent and right into Spain's, that was only a couple of feet away. All he saw was Spain's sleeping bag rolled up neatly in the corner. Then Romano ran out of Spain's tent in a blur and ran into America's tent, not bothering to go to Germany for help. "Where the hell did Spain go!" he yelled at America, causing America to jump about two feet in the air in surprise. "Oh my god Romano you scared me! Um... he said something about taking a walk… right after he asked me were I thought Russia went. It sounded like he wanted to look for Russia for some reason." America answered, sitting back down with his comic book. "Why the hell would he look for Russia?" Romano said to himself as he barged out of the tent. He was about to head for the forest were he expected Spain to have gone but he was interrupted when he heard a voice behind him say, "Were do you think you are going!" Prussia yelled. "Prussia I am going…. to look for Spain. Stay here!" he yelled and started walking again while dialing Spain's number that he had happened to know by heart. "Why would you want to look for Spain?" Prussia asked. All of the sudden Romano went into a rage fit, turning towards Prussia and taking a few steps forward. "What kind of dumb ass question is that?! I am not some stupid ass idiot friend that wouldn't care about him! I need to find him! I ... I think he is lost, why else would he call me!" Romano said and ran towards the forest, disappearing in Spain's direction beneath the trees.

"Oh my god Romano thank you so much!" Spain said as he found his phone ringing, and answered to a hopeful Romano. "Spain where the hell are you! I was so…worried." Romano said into the phone as he ran in the forest. "Oh thank you so much! I am a little lost but I think I am near the trail if you come-" then, all of the sudden everything was quite on Spain's end, as he laid in the leaves, head aching, unconscious. "Hello?!" Romano yelled into the phone, now standing still in fear. "Honhonhon" he heard a feared chuckle on the other side of the line. Then there was silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so hey guys thank you all for reading and trust me, this is all going to get very interesting very soon so hang in there. I am planning on typing a new chapter every day and sometimes more than one if I get a lot of reviews. I just wanted to give you a heads up that there will from now on be some Spain x Romano! Thanks again for reading and I will come out with more stories soon. Happy reading!**

Gone Camping

Chapter Seven

"Hey dude… what was that all about?" America said, walking up to Prussia who was still standing in front of were Romano had disappeared into the wilderness. "What the hell just happened?" Prussia said, wide eyed as he turned around towards America. "Dude… Romano must be really worried about Spain. He was freaking out! By the sound of it, he doesn't want your help." America said. America looked like he was actually enjoying watching the drama go around with those two. He would always put a smirk on his face, give some advice, and wait for the next flare of action to happen. America patted Prussia on the back and said, "Just cool your jets for a second dude. I have seen Romano, and he seems like, while he wants people to depend on him, he also likes to be independent. But since he can't be an independent country, _like me_, he wants independence through his person. A depended on, yet independent country." America said, thinking about himself and not even facing Prussia anymore. "That… that's Germany." Prussia said with a look on his face as if he was thinking much too hard. "What are you talking about?" America said, snapping out of his self admiring day dream. "That is why he has held a grudge against Germany! I think... he might be jealous!" Prussia said with a smirk on his face, forgetting that Romano had ventured into the forest moments ago. "Ya… you _just _noticed that. Well… I'm going to go swimming so…. See ya." America said, abandoning Prussia. _ Man, this is strange. And why doesn't anybody notice my Romano is missing! But should I let him… just do what he wants? What if he gets hurt! I need to call him, I saw him running with his phone. I am sure he will- _"Ve Prussia, Are you okay?" Italy was now kneeling down beside Prussia, who just realized he was now doubled over on the ground. "Where's Romano?" Germany asked following Italy. All Prussia could think of doing is point. He pointed in the direction of the way Romano went. "He… he went after Spain. He… went into the forest… alone." Prussia said staring at the ground. "Oh no! Do you think he will be okay?! Should we go find him!" Italy said with tears in his eyes, looking into Germany's eyes. "No… he is strong enough to manage on himself. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow we will look for him." Germany said, standing up and walking away, leaving Italy and Prussia on the ground. "Fine then… if that's what he wants." Prussia said and walked away with an angry look on his face. "Doistu?" Italy said jumping up to catch up with Germany. Prussia tried to call Romano, but it just went to voice mail, making him even angrier. "God damn it Romano!" Prussia said later that day as he laid on the ground, thinking about all of the frustrating things that impossibly happened today. No Romano, no Spain, no Russia. What was happening!

"Ow…" Spain said, holding the side of his head. He looked around him, not at all expecting what he saw. He looked around. He was in a room, on a bed. The room had fine decoration on the walls. Mostly paintings. There was a desk and a dresser on opposite sides of the room. On the desk there was some paper work and a vase with roses in it. Three roses. "Do you like it?" he heard a voice from a separate room say. Almost instantly he new exactly who it was. "I built it here a couple of years ago for vacations in America. Don't tell America though. I don't know how well he would take it in. most likely he would destroy my beautiful cabin in the wilderness. It is very peaceful. I hope you enjoy your stay." He heard in a sly voice. "Get out here. I want to go back. Find Russia." Spain said back. "Is that what you _**really **_want, Spain? Tell me, who do you really want. Is it really Russia?" "I was looking for Russia! He had disappeared and if I found him and brought him back then maybe…." Spain said, stopping there. "Then what? He would be proud of you? He would be your friend? Finally except you? Hang out with you, without thinking you were trying to do something, or get somewhere with him?" The voice questioned. "Why would I want that with Russia?" Spain asked. The voice answered back saying, "No, not Russia. Romano." "B-but… h-how did you know, France?" The blond haired man stepped out of the other room and walked up to Spain, coming to his name. "It is very obvious to, well, a man like me. Just not to Romano… yet." France said, sitting on the bed beside Spain. "He doesn't listen." Spain said with tears in his eyes looking down. France lifted Spain's chin with his index finger and whispered, "Me, you, and Romano… we need to have a talk." Spain's eyes widened when he heard this, and he turned his head away from France.

"Spain!" Romano yelled, voice cracking. "God damn it Spain where the hell are you!" he yelled into the wide atmosphere, hearing his echo come back to him. He looked down at his watch to check the time he had been out there. It was 7:28. Nearly forty minutes of searching for Spain. Romano collapsed into the grass, tired from all of the running, as he was not the most athletic nation. He looked at the ground for a minute until something showed up out of the ordinary. On the ground, near his leg, Romano saw blood. The very blood from Spain's head injury as France… well… abducted him. "Oh god Spain… I hope your okay." Romano said, letting a tear drip down his cheek. "I hope you are okay…"


	8. Chapter 8

Gone Camping

Chapter Eight

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Romano immediately looked up from the ground with blood scattered about. "What did you do to him you bastard!?" Romano yelled at France, standing about five feet away. "I said what the hell did you do to him!" Romano yelled again, not bothering to hold in his tears. "Well, you came very close to catching up with Spain, Romano. I bet, if I didn't take him you would have found him. Of course, that's what the blood is for." France said, teasing Romano. "You bastard! H-how could you! Give him back he doesn't have anything to do with you!" Romano yelled, standing up from the ground. "I can give him back to you. Seems you really want him. You will have to come with me to get him though." France said, turning to lead the way. "Do you think I am a fucking idiot!? It's a trap and I know it! What if you don't even have him! Then what! There is no way in hell I am going to come with your ass to the creepy "Shack in the woods" or something!" Romano yelled backing away a couple of steps. "Then I guess you will just spend the night on the soggy ground sleeping with a leaf as your blanket and a rock at your pillow. And then I guess you will keep running for him, never going to find him if you don't come with me though." France said as he turned around and walked past a tree in the opposite direction of Romano. "But that _is _your decision, I suppose." Then he walked away past another tree towards his cabin. "Wait. I…. I'll come with you if…. You let me take him and leave him alone." Romano said, only loud enough for France to hear, as if there was anybody else even in the woods. France didn't say anything back. He just turned around and looked at Romano strait in the eyes, as if to say something. Romano ended up following France through the woods, but he stayed only close enough to France to see were he was supposed to go to get Spain back were he belonged.

"Okay guys, I think it's about time we go looking for people. We can't just let people keep disappearing! And by the way all of this is Russia's fault. So! Let's get our hunt on!" America said as the nations gathered for what looked just like a miniature world meeting. "So should we get our stuff?" Italy asked. "I don't think so. It would be a lot to carry and aren't we coming back when we find them?" Germany said, looking towards the forest. "Ya but there's one problem. Um, it's kind of going to get dark soon and if we go out into there and it get's really dark who knows what could happen to us!" Italy said to Germany. "But that is the problem! We can't just leave Romano in the forest all alone at night! We have to find him no matter what time it is! The more time we wait the more time he has to get hurt, or get killed! Who knows what could happen!" Prussia said. Then he stood up and walked towards his tent that was already stripped of his possessions and stored in his bag were they came in. "Were are you going?" America yelled behind Prussia. Then Prussia entered the tent and quickly walked out carrying his bag. "Listen, I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go find Romano no matter what. Now if you want to come, be my guest. But if not, just know that I very well may just be lost too wondering around in the woods like this and my cell phone isn't even charged anymore so…." Prussia said, trying to convince at least one of them to come with him because he truthfully didn't want to get lost himself. "Okay well, I'll come with you dude. I have a map anyways so how could we get lost?!" America said walking with Prussia back to his tent too get his bag. "Hey dudes! We need to get our stuff and meet back out here so we can go looking for them! And remember not to make your load too heavy! Now chop-chop!" America yelled to all the nations. Then all of the nations decided on what to take with them. A couple of them still had working cell phones, America said he had a map, and they brought food and water bottles too. Germany also brought a lighter, knowing that they were most likely spending the night in the cold forest. All of the remaining nations, America, Germany, Italy, and Prussia, got together and set of into the forest to look for there lost friends. "Okay dudes, so if we head for the trailer, maybe they will be there. And if not, at least we know where we are starting on the map." America said, and the nations followed him through the woods as there leader. They walked towards the trailer hoping that they would find there lost fellows and miraculously make it back safely.

"So were the hell is this place?!" Romano sputtered out as he walked behind France through the forest. "Ah. You spoke too soon, my friend." France said as he walked out into an open yard of grass and stopped, turning around towards Romano. "This is it? Where's Spain? This better not be a god damn trap!" Romano said walking up towards France. Then, when he got relatively close to were France was standing he saw it. He saw the huge cabin with fine carving made up of expensive material. The steps up to the front door that even had a door bell, which was weird for a place with no neighbors. "Follow me." France said as Romano followed him into the front door and through a hallway into a bedroom of some sort. "Now come in here and sit down." France said, scooting in front of Romano and walking into the room. When Romano entered the room he saw what he had spent so much effort looking for. There, sitting on the bed next to France, who was sitting in a chair, was Spain. Spain had a bandage wrapped around his head, but otherwise he seemed perfectly fine. "Spain!" Romano yelled running over to Spain on the bed. Romano ran over and planted himself onto the bed next to Spain to inspect his injury. "What the hell did you do to him!" Romano yelled at a peaceful appearing France. "I'm fine Romano, really." Spain said quietly, looking down at his hands. "Is something wrong with you Spain? Lately you have been acting… strange. I don't like it." Romano said, looking into Spain's eyes. Spain looked up at Romano's face, meeting his gaze. Spain started gathering tears in his eyes and was about to speak until France said, "Good. This is exactly what we came for. To talk about you… and Spain." "You never listened." Spain said, still staring into Romano's eyes. "Never once did you listen to me long enough to realize that maybe… I just wanted you as a friend." Spain looked angry, upset, but still had tears in his eyes and they began to drip down his plump cheeks. "Spain, I thought you were friends with practically everybody. I didn't think you… needed me." Romano said, looking down. Now Romano began to blush as he realized- "It looked like you needed him too Romano." France said. Ya, that.


	9. Chapter 9

Gone Camping

Chapter Nine

"Truth!" Italy yelled. The gang of America, Prussia, Germany, and Italy was now huddled over a fire in the wilderness, watching as the sun sneaks away over the horizon. "Okay! So Italy, when was your first kiss and who?" America said, making Italy blush. Germany looked at Italy as if to say something, but Italy didn't understand. "Well?!" Prussia said, moving his white hair out of his face. "Well… it was… at a party… but not a German sparkle party. A long time ago. And Germany could get drunk easier… so he did. And he kissed me later on when I had to help him home. Romano was standing right there too so he was really lucky Romano was turned around!" Italy said, not making eye contact with any of his fellow nations. Germany was in full blush mode now, cheeks as red as tomatoes. He was looking at Italy in an awkward way, as he twitched at his lips. "I…. had no idea that had ever happened." Germany said, staring of into the distance. "Ve, I was afraid so. But at least you know now right Doitsu!" Then there was an awkward moment of silence between all of the nations around the fire. "Germany, I chose you!" Prussia yelled pointing at a flushed Germany. "Dude this isn't Pokémon!" "Vhatever I want to ask Germany… truth or dare?" Germany looked up at his older brother and replied, "Only a fool would pick dare while out in the woods. Truth." "Damn it! Okay then…. If you were to fuck somebody in this circle besides Italy who would it be?" Germany looked up at Prussia wide eyed, then looked at America who was blushing at the thought of…. It's sometime not good to be an ALL knowing author…. The thought of Germany… well… yah. "Well, I definitely wouldn't choose my own brother, that would be awkward, and I can't choose Italy so…" Germany said to himself rather loudly. "I guess… America." Germany said, looking down at the ground blushing. "That's not happening." America said to no one in particular. "Vhat about me?" the nations heard a voice behind them beyond the trees say. A very familiar voice. Then, the owner of the voice emerged from the trees and planted himself down beside America. America quickly jumped back and tripped over the log onto his back. "R-R- Russia?!" Italy mumbled behind Germany.

"Oh well it looks like I have three people and two beds." France said walking into the kitchen as Romano and Spain ate while talking to each other at the kitchen table. "I guess you guys will have to share." France said, sitting down beside Spain with his little smirk on his face. Romano dropped his fork, a piece of cake still on the edge, and he looked up at France. "Wait what?! I… um." France looked at Romano almost feeling sad and said, "But you can handle that right Romano? I mean, a real man would just go with whatever he is told and I think you might enjoy it." Then France gave a wink to Spain, who just looked confused, and he left the room. "What was that about?" Spain asked Romano while looking down at his half eating cake that France had gave them in sorrow that they had been eating German food. "I believe that was about us sharing a bed tonight…" Romano said, shortly following a round of curses directed at France. Spain was sitting there staring at the wall and not moving while Romano turned his head to Spain. Spain was thinking of the day, when Romano was so small, and Spain had never given up on him, the day when Romano came into his bedroom at night, and walked in, not saying a word, and crawled in bed beside him. In fact Spain had looked back on this night every time he would lay in bed alone at night, looking up at his sealing. Spain looked down to his lap, a gentle smile on his face. "Well I brought my bag, if you want to use a shirt or something to sleep in just ask." Romano said then left his plate at the table and walked through the hall to the guest bedroom.

…...

"Can I come in?" Spain said at the door of the guest bedroom. "Ya come in, and take this shirt, the one you have on is all fucking bloody." Spain walked into the bedroom and found Romano putting his shirt on and a neatly folded shirt beside Romano's bag that lay on the bed. "I guess your pants will have to do until I get us home." Romano said, walking into the bathroom with his toothbrush. "Thanks amigo." Spain said, peeling the shirt off of his back, which had dried blood down the side of the shoulder. He threw the shirt on one of the chair and changed into Romano's shirt that surprisingly fit him perfectly. Then, since it was already 10:30, they settled into bed. Romano was exhausted and Spain was a bit dizzy from the head injury. Although this was the case, neither of them could sleep. They both laid there not moving, and staring at a wall, or a faint light, or anything. Then suddenly Spain sat up and sat there for a few seconds, and then a smirk grew on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" Romano asked, staring at Spain like he was a lunatic. "Watch this." Spain said, then slowly got out of bed and crept over to the door. Now Romano was sitting up and staring at Spain while he put his ear up to the door. Then, out of nowhere, Spain kicked the door as hard as he could without breaking his toes. "OW!" France's voice came from the outside of the door. Both Romano and Spain burst into laughter and collapsed on the bed while listening to France on the other side of the door yell some crazy stuff in French that nobody understood. When they both settled down Spain turned on his side towards Romano and Romano flipped on his stomach. "Buonanotte Spain." Spain looked at Romano and said, "What does that mean?" not knowing the slightest Italian besides a few basic words. "It means goodnight." Romano said, and then dropped is head into the pillow. "Ah, okay then. Goodnight Romano." Spain said then closed his eyes to fall asleep.

…

"Good morning! Awww. You guys look so cute together!" France said standing in front of the guest bed, and dodging a pillow that came flying from a very grumpy Romano. Spain was still asleep so when France left the room Romano had to poke his cheek until he woke up. "What the?" Spain rolled over and found Romano with his finger pressed against his cheek. "Why are you poking me?" Spain asked, with a smile at the bridge of his lips. "You wouldn't wake up." Romano said, and then walked out of the bedroom leaving a puzzled, yet satisfied Spain still laying in bed. Spain walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room where he found Romano sitting across from France, both of them eating freshly baked pancakes. "Come on and join us. Your plate is already at the table." France said while stabbing a piece of cut pancake with maple syrup on it. They were all eating and having a surprisingly civil conversation around the table, but they were interrupted when Romano had finished his plate. The interruption was a loud knock on the front door of the cabin. "Looks like we have a visitor!" France said as he raced over to the door. He opened the door, but Spain and Romano couldn't see anything that was going on until they heard a voice that gave them a clue of what was happening at the door. "I'm America, and I'm the hero! I'm here to save my friends!"


	10. Chapter 10

Gone Camping

Chapter Ten

England had just gotten back from breakfast at his favorite restaurant. He had to eat alone because nobody was available. He walked into his house and set his jacket neatly on a coat rack beside the door and walked into his living room.

"This day seems too….. empty."

He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where he kept his calendar that Japan had gotten him for Christmas last year.

"I could have sworn me and America had things to do…" he said as he turned the pages to the correct month. When he arrived at the correct month, July, he was disappointed to see the whole entire day empty.

"Well that is very unfortunate." England said as he picked up the calendar to put it away. Then he walked over to his couch in the living room and sat down. He was uncomfortable for some reason and felt like it had to do with America. He leaned forward and thought for a couple of second, and then he reached for his phone and dialed his favorite number. He waited for a couple of seconds with the phone on speaker only to hear the dial ringing.

"Bloody hell, why won't you pick up!"

"Hey what's up dude can't talk."

"Well find some time because I have been worried sick! You were supposed to come home yesterday!" England yelled into the phone.

"Well I can explain, somebody went missing so we had to go out to find them-"

"Somebody went missing! That's it obviously you and your bloody friends can't handle a simple camping trip so I'm coming out there to get you there is no way you are spending five days out there with no food and wild bears and... and…"

"England, were lost."

England's eyes widened as he stared at the phone in pure shock.

"W-what?" But it was too late because by the time England answered America had already hung up.

England jumped up from the coach and ran to the door, forgetting o grab his coat, but that was the least of his worries.

…

"Dude England just called. He said he was coming." America said, stepping over a branch.

America, Russia, Spain, Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, and France were walking through the forest, trying to find there way back to the trailer.

"Why the hell did the perverted bastard have to come with us?!" Romano yelled as he slumped his way up a small hill.

"I didn't invite him. I guess he just tagged along. And did you say _England___was coming?" Spain said.

"Ve, does that mean were saved?!" Italy said on the back of Germany, who had to carry Italy after only five minutes of trying to find there way back to the trailer.

It was about ten thirty in the morning so at least they were lost at a time of day when I won't be getting dark any time soon. They had been walking for an hour or so and they were about ready to accept that they were lost, which Romano already knew from the start.

"I don't know Italy, if he is capable of finding us, he still might not be able to find his way back…wait! America, didn't you say you had a map?!" Germany said turning his head towards America at the front of the pack.

"Ya! It's right in here." America said, taking his bag off of his bag and setting it on a small bolder a couple of yards beside him. He dug around in a small pocket on the side of his bag until he pulled out a folded up map.

"I half expected you to pull out a computer or something." Prussia said as he walked up to America to help him with the map. America opened the folded map and put his face close to the paper, lifting his glasses up to read better. He examined the map for a while then lifted his head from the paper with a confused look on his face.

"I can't find it on the map!"

Prussia sparked a look of confusion and peeked over America's shoulder to take a look.

"Step aside peoples me and Gilbird will get us out of here." Prussia said looking up at his yellow bird flying around the map.

"Since when did that bird get here?" Spain asked to nobody specific.

Prussia snatched the map from America's hands and put it up to his face. Then, after only one second of looking at the map his face shot to and very surprised look.

"You found the way, da?" Russia said out of nowhere.

But there was no answer, just a surprised look and Prussia standing there staring at the map.

"God damn it it's taking too long! Let me see that!" Romano yelled grabbing the map.

"… God damn it America this is a fucking map of your stupid ass country! Why the hell did you think this would show us where the hell we are you bastard?!" Romano yelled as he tried to pounce on America only to get stopped when Prussia pulled him back into his arms. Romano squirmed and swat at Prussia's arms trying to get free to attack who was now in his eyes his mortal enemy.

"Dude…. Calm down England is coming." America said looking at Romano struggle against Prussia's strength.

"Germany were all going to die!" Italy yelled squeezing Germany's neck harder than before.

"Settle down Italy we will be fine. The trailer has to be somewhere around here…" Germany reassured Italy, who was starting to cut off circulation.

"God damn it! Nobody is going to find us!" Romano yelled before finally throwing himself out of Prussia's arms.

Then everybody heard a ringtone singing something about hamburgers, causing everybody to turn there heads towards America, who had already taken out his phone and answered.

"Hey dude…ya were out here…..but… England please we can find our way back…what...fine, be careful… please…..bye."

America shoved his phone back in his pocket, picked up is bag, and walked away without saying a word. The others, not speaking either, followed him on through the forest again.

It had been about two hours of walking through the forest, gathering leaves and pine needles in there hair, until they finally, but surprisingly, found him.

"E-England!" America ran up to England, who had been walking in there direction, and threw himself into England's arms, ignoring the fact that the other nations were watching. They stood there for a couple of second than England let go and backed away from America.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me!" England said with a smile on his face that he had not had for a couple of days.

"Ve Germany! We're saved!" Italy yelled happily.

"It has been a while since you started walking England, so that means we are very far away from trailer, da? Russia said walking towards England.

"We better be fucking close! I'm about ready to pass out!" Romano complained.

"And my clothes are getting awfully dirty. I can't afford this! I have to get out of this filthy forest!" France exclaimed as a hint of hope shined in his eyes.

"Don't worry guys. I have been waiting out in the trailer forever than just a couple of minutes ago I came to get you. You guys must have been really lucky heading in this direction." England said while walking them back to safety. Then, within minutes they saw the trail, the same one that emerged them in forest when they first came here.

"Shouldn't we go back to get our stuff?" Spain asked, seeing the opening to the campsite they had been to.

"I got China and Japan to help me get your stuff while I went looking for you." England said walking out onto the trail that lead them back to the trailer.

Finally, all of the once lost nations felt that they were finally safe. They were saved.

_**~Thanks for reading and sorry that I have not been uploading for a while, Microsoft is my worst enemy. I will be writing for soon, this is definitely not the last chapter but the story is almost over. **_

_**~France's fencing sword CAN KILL!**_

_**~Ciao!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! New chapter so I hope you like it and this is going to be close to the last few chapters. I don't own Hetalia and happy reading!**_

Chapter Eleven

"Well I guess you're the last one. So… you're coming with me or…" England said to

America who was sitting beside England in the passenger seat of the trailer truck. America looked out the window to see Russia walking away from the trailer with his bag in one hand and metal pipe in the other.

"Ya dude… let's go home." America said turning towards England who was already driving again.

….

"I'm hungry damn it!" Romano complained sitting at the dinning table with nothing in front of him.

"Well them I'll make you some pasta or something mien leibe." Prussia said walking into Romano's dining room with his shirt off, having just taken a shower. His silvery white albino hair held tiny shimmering droplets of water on them making his hair shine heavenly in the fading sunlight cast by the window.

"My hand completely healed since you took so good care of it, Roma."

Romano looked at Prussia's hand with a scar across the palm. This surprisingly didn't relieve Romano that his boyfriend's hand was already healed. Instead, an image of blood, Spain's blood, popped into his head. The way he slept with Spain that night so unregretful. He hadn't realized what he had done until know, that he may have acted in such a way that night that it would hurt his boyfriend if he were ever to find out. But Romano couldn't keep secrets for five minutes, so he had a very bad feeling this wouldn't turn out good in the ending. Not good at all.

"Romano are you okay?" Prussia was standing in the middle of the room staring at Romano with a puzzled expression.

Romano looked up at Prussia and realized he was blushing and tearing up at the same time. Before his tears feel down his warm cheeks he wiped them away and looked in a random direction, trying to hide his hot red cheeks and yelled, "I'm fine! Just… go make me some food I'm starving!"

"Okay… I'll just make some pasta. Just stay and here and relax mien leibe." Prussia walked out of the dinning room to attend to his boyfriends order as Romano sat at the table now letting tears fall down his cheek as he realized what he had done.

….

"Doitsu what should we do today? I'm really tired but I'm really bored too! And you got all of your paper work done too so we should make pasta or something! I'm really hungry!" Italy was talking so fast Germany almost couldn't understand a word he had said.

"Italy there is some leftover pasta in the fridge you can heat up. I'm going to go lay down on the coach. I don't feel very good." Germany said getting up from his desk and fallowing the Italian down to the living room. While Italy headed off to make dinner for the two with a worried look on his face for his boyfriends condition, Germany laid down on his couch and scrolled through the channels to find a show to watch to pass the time.

By the time Italy was back with two plates of pasta he noticed Germany's entire face was pale. Italy quickly set the two plates down on the coffee table and rushed over to Germany's assistance.

"Germany! Germany are you okay?!"

"Yes, Feli. I'm fine I'm sure it's just a fever or something. Y-you should eat."

Instead of following Germany's advice Italy ran to the bathroom and soaked a wash cloth towel with cold water and ran back into the living room and jumped into Germany's lap, not noticing how hard he had landed on Germany who barely help in groan of pain. Italy leaned Germany back against the arm of the couch, Germany letting him without hesitation. He set the wash cloth along Germany's forehead and leaned over looking at Germany who had closed his eyes in relief of the cool wash cloth against his burning face. Italy quickly notices Germany's temperature rising, so he started to take of Germany's shirt and undershirt.

"I-Italy…" Germany muttered with his eyes still tightly shut. Italy just tilted his head waiting for Germany to finish.

"D-don't take off all of my clothes."

Italy looked down and back up at Germany who was now looking Italy in his sparkling eyes. Without saying anything Italy took one of the plates of pasta off of the coffee table and began to feed Germany with the fork he brought over earlier. Germany eat half of the plate until he couldn't eat anymore and decided to rest. Italy crawled into Germany's arms and snuggled up beside him, as if this was the only way to keep his boyfriend safe. He knew it wouldn't help.

"Italy you need to eat too." After not getting a response Germany opened his eyes and looked down finding Italy asleep in his arms. _I shouldn't wake him up. _Germany thought pulling Italy closer into his body. After a while Germany fell asleep with Italy for the night.

….

"Here you go Lovi." Prussia said setting a plate of fairly well cooked pasta on the table in front of Romano. He set his own plate in front of a chair across from Romano and sat down. Romano picked up a fork and twirled some pasta noodles on it with his head resting on his hand.

"Sorry if it's not good mien leibe, I tried my best." Prussia said eating his pasta with a slightly disgusted look on his face, not that the pasta was bad, but he just disliked the Italian food, craving something German.

"No, it's fine. Thanks." Romano mumbled taking a nibble at the pasta.

"Is everything all right Romano?"

"Yes! I just… excuse me." Romano got up from the table and walked as fast as he could over to the living room were his phone lay on the arm of the couch. He picked up the phone and sat down on the couch. Then he quickly snapped the phone open and scrolled through his contact list for a person to talk to. _Spain? Heck no he is the one that got me into this mess! Italy? He won't do anything but tell the potato bastard. England? Why would I talk to him? France… _Romano pressed on France's contact, not even remembering putting it on his phone, and typed a message, then pressed send.

"_**Hey I need your help now!" **_Romano waited for his phone to buzz and when it did shortly after he sent the message he snapped his phone back open and read it.

"_**What's up?"**_

"_**I need to tell Prussia about me and Spain the night you decided to fucking kidnap us."**_

"_**Then tell him." **_France replied.

"_**What am I supposed to say! " Hey Prussia, I decided to go look for Spain and ended up following France and slept with Spain that night but that's okay." He's not a fucking idiot!" **_Romano texted to France.__Romano stared at his phone hopeless until he heard a voice right behind him that made him feel like he just got kicked in the gut.

"W-what?!" Prussia said standing behind Romano with a horrified look on his face.

_**~Next chapter is the last! Aren't we all excited! I can't wait to post it, it will probably be up sometime this coming week. Hopefully tomorrow! Thanks for reading this chapter and BTW I don't own Hetalia. More awesomeness coming soon in fanficitons near you!**_

~_**Frances fencing sword CAN KILL!**_

_**~Ciao!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing again. Sadly school sucks and I have had endless homework this week but it's the weekend so yay! Cheers to middle school kids in Kansas (please don't track me down …) Anyways this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy the story and I am open to any suggestions for a new story involving most of the main countries, any other countries you may want to include, and any popular pairing you may want. Send these suggestions to me in a PM. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story, Happy reading!**

Gone Camping

Chapter twelve

Germany looked down at a small Italian curled up in his arms as he squinted from the rays of the morning sun hitting his eyes through the window. He slowly slid his arm out from under Italy and slipped off of the couch. After double checking to make sure his boyfriend was still asleep, Germany walked into the kitchen with the plates of pasta used last night and set them in the sink.

"I have to do some work…. But I'll take a shower first and try to manage to get the work done before he wakes up." Germany said to himself as he walked out of the kitchen to get to his office. While he walked past the living room he noticed the little Italian curled up on the couch so adorably just a few minutes ago had completely disappeared.

"Germany it looks like your feeling okay!"

Germany spun around nearly hitting his elbow against Italy's face, who was standing right behind him holding the wash cloth used on Germany's forehead last night. Germany stared at the Italian for a couple of seconds wondering how he managed to sneak up behind him, then said, "Um, ya I'm fine. I never really paid much attention to it…."

"Great!" Italy chirped, then practically skipping, made his way upstairs to beat Germany to the shower.

Germany ran upstairs with a smile spread across his face and found Italy gathering a towel in his bedroom. He slowed down and walked up to Italy, still a smile on his face. Italy barely had time to open his mouth to say something before Germany picked him up as if he were a child and sat down on the bed behind him with Italy in his lap.

"What do you want to do today, mien leibe? Anything you want." Germany asked with Italy's confused yet excited face just inches away from him.

"Germany are you okay?" Italy asked looking into Germany's blue eyes.

"Never been better." Germany said, then planted a kiss on his boyfriends lips.

And it was true. Germany couldn't be any happier right now. He was with his boyfriend, no worries on his mind except for his work, with a full day ahead of him and nothing to stop him from doing anything he wanted. But not everybody was having the best day.

_Last night _

"Sorry if it's not good mien leibe, I tried my best." Prussia said eating his pasta with a slightly disgusted look on his face, not that the pasta was bad, but he just disliked the Italian food, craving something German.

"No, it's fine. Thanks." Romano mumbled taking a nibble at the pasta.

"Is everything all right Romano?"

"Yes! I just… excuse me." Romano got up from the table and walked as fast as he could over to the living room were his phone lay on the arm of the couch.

He picked up the phone and sat down on the couch. Then he quickly snapped the phone open and scrolled through his contact list for a person to talk to. _Spain? Heck no he is the one that got me into this mess! Italy? He won't do anything but tell the potato bastard. England? Why would I talk to him? France… _Romano pressed on France's contact, not even remembering putting it on his phone, and typed a message, then pressed send.

"_**Hey I need your help now!" **_Romano waited for his phone to buzz and when it did shortly after he sent the message he snapped his phone back open and read it.

"_**What's up?"**_

"_**I need to tell Prussia about me and Spain the night you decided to fucking kidnap us."**_

"_**Then tell him." **_France replied.

"_**What am I supposed to say! "Hey Prussia, I decided to go look for Spain and ended up following France and slept with Spain that night but that's okay." He's not a fucking idiot!" **_Romano texted to France. Romano stared at his phone hopeless until he heard a voice right behind him that made him feel like he just got kicked in the gut.

"W-what?!" Prussia said standing behind Romano with a horrified look on his face.

Romano jumped up off of the couch in shock, and tripped over the coffee table landing on his back behind it.

"Ouch! God damn it!" Romano yelled then scooted back against the T.V. stand.

"Romano what's happening?!" Prussia yelled still standing behind the couch.

"Mind your own fucking business you fucking bastard!" Romano was screaming now with tears falling down his cheeks.

"This is my business! I'm involved! Now tell me what the hell happened between you and that tomato loving bastard!" Prussia screamed, but it was too late. Romano had already ran out of the room and was heading to his own. When he reached the bedroom he slammed the door shut, locked it, and then jumped behind the bed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He said to himself with his head buried in his arms. He sat there for five minutes cussing and crying at the same time. After a while he was positive Prussia had left him.

"God damn it." Romano whispered as a full on headache made him feel extremely nauseous.

"Just… please stay you idiot…" Romano whispered before drowsing off.

…..

"Bring him to the couch. I'll get an ice pack."

"Okay. Are you sure he's okay? He's burning up right now." Prussia asked Spain, walking into Spain's living room with Romano in his arms and setting him on the couch carefully.

"I hope. It's not normal for him to get a fever like this." Spain said walking up to Prussia. They were now both knelt down beside Romano, who was lying on the couch with most of his clothes of except for his underwear because of his burning temperature. Spain put the ice pack on his forehead and stop to listen.

"You can hear the water on his forehead." Spain said to Prussia who was listening too.

"That's got to be one hot temperature. Maybe we should take him to the hospital." Prussia said, but at the same time they both caught there breaths. Romano's eyes opened slightly, just enough to see two people beside him. When he opened his eyes all the way and recognized Prussia and Spain beside him he immediately buried his head in the back of the couch beside him.

"Roma, its fine. All you had to do is tell me what happened." Prussia whispered into Romano's ear.

"I'll leave you two…" Spain said getting up and walking out of the room, occasionally glancing back until he disappeared down the hallway.

"You were right." Prussia said getting Romano to look at him again.

"I'm so s-… wait, what?" Romano said confused.

"You were right. I shouldn't have been looking at what you were texting. I thought you and Spain…. I just didn't understand. But Spain explained everything before I got the chance too strangle him…. I'm sorry mien liebe."

"Damn it Prussia, it was my fault." Romano complained still confused. Prussia didn't say anything. Instead he took Romano into his arms. Romano couldn't hold it in any longer. This was all too much for him to handle and he had no idea what to do now but weep into Prussia's shoulder.

"T-ti amo Gilbert." Romano said into Prussia's shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia whispered, and then brushed back Romano's unbrushed hair, removed his ice pack, and kissed him on the forehead where the icepack was before.

"C-can we go?" Romano asked separating from Prussia's grip.

"Haha. I'm taking you somewhere. But first you need to get some clothes on mien liebe." Prussia said with a smirk. Romano got up from the couch and walked over to a pile of folded clothes on a table in the living room.

"I brought some of your clothes with me." Prussia said from behind. Romano looked at Prussia confused, and then looked around the room realizing they were in Spain's house. He hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings when he woke up and he was still dizzy from his fever. Romano picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

And with that, everything was normal. Or at least as normal as it would get in the world of Hetalia. Germany was with Italy as usual, Romano and Prussia worked things out, and even invited Spain for dinner that evening, and America and England went to the movies later on, America convincing England to see a horror film late at night. Let's just say there was no way England was sleeping alone, but America didn't mind that at all. But what about Russia? Although I am the author, even I wouldn't be able to find out what Russia's up too. But thing's won't stay under control for long. I mean, are things ever under control in Hetalia? Not when there's another world meeting coming up next week. Until next time….

_**Yaaaaay! The story is over and I think it was a good enough ending for myself, don't you? Please post a review on how you think the whole story was and stick around for my new big story coming out! I still have yet to figure out what it will be about so you can send a request! Thank you all so much for reading! **_

_**~France's fencing sword CAN KILL!**_

_**~Ciao! **_


End file.
